Talk:What Lies Beneath/@comment-24.184.32.243-20120815044606
Honestly, this is one of the best episodes of Pretty Little Liars yet (in Season 3). First off, we see Spencer trying to solve the case, working hard as always. She's perfect. Then Paige comes along and yeah, I don't like her, but...Emily's happy and that's what counts, so whatever. Then, we see Hanna working hard on the case! I am not going to lie, Hanna does work but she never really get into it like she was today. We saw her looking at the Maya photos and just trying to figure out who the hell killed Maya.'' Thirdly, we got to see the scene where Emily and Hanna went to the Kahn Cabin and found Maya's bag! I was getting chills when they were in that room, shuffling through her stuff. And when we found out Maya never left Rosewood- BAM THE DOOR SHUTS. Lemme tell you, when the door shut, I almost jumped off my couch and screamed. FINALLY, A does something. Like hello, where has "A" been these last few episodes? I was starting to think they got fired or something. Then, the lights shut out, and when Emily got that stick and started beating the window, I was all "HELL YEAH, GIRL. YOU BREAK THAT WINDOW. SHOW "A" WHAT YOUR MADE OF." I just loved seeing tough Emily. And then we get to see Hanna grab that knife, try to open the window, then stab herself. I hate seeing Hanna in pain, but you have got to admit, that was '''intense'. And when they leave, A gives them a message. "Im saving you for later." OMG. Lets skip to the Wren scene. Ahh-mazing! Wrenna is just so wrong and so right at the same time, he tried to kiss her! And cooked for her! And stitched her thigh! But I support Haleb, so I was all "No. I love you Wren, but no." Next, there's Emily and Nate...and Paige. Emily is a lesbian, correct? Well now I'm not so sure. I love Emily, shes great, but didn't she figure out her feelings after going through the whole Ben thing? She realized she didn't like boys. Unless, shes bisexual. But is she? And I just don't trust Nate. He seems like Maya's stalker boyfriend from Season 2 bootcamp. What kind of "cousin" goes after their cousin's girlfriend? It's just plain, old rude. But then again, he did give her that present from Maya's parents so, I don't know anymore. He's so suspicious!! Okay, now back to Spencer-she is the most hardworking, jawdropping liar out of them all. Be honest with yourself! She spent hours watching that tape and she found out, that...Jenna and Noel didnt kill Maya. And neither did Garett. So that leaves us with "A"(...and the other 7,000 Rosewood citizens). I'm 99.9% sure "A" killed Maya. Which is why they weren't caught on camera. I mean, anyone would be careful not to show there face, but we didn't even see the person's arm. If "A" did kill Maya, though, then who exactly is "A"? Lucas, Alison, Caleb, Toby, etc? Another thing I liked was that they didn't overdo Ezria. I love Ezria. But sometimes they focus too much on Ezria. I get that Ezra's mom is all fancy and doesnt like Aria, yeah, but people, what's this show about? Ezra's and Aria's relationship or four girls being tortured by a team of annonymous stalkers and possibly killers?? I thought so. Overall though, this episode was fabulous. We got a lot of answers and even more questions. :)